


“Stop calling me that!”

by AutisticWriter



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Bickering, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Demyx and Xigbar bicker, have sex and then bicker some more.





	“Stop calling me that!”

“Hey, Xiggy!” Demyx says, grinning as he saunters into Xigbar’s room, swinging his sitar.

From his position on the bed, hands tucked behind his head, Xigbar opens his eye and glares at him. “Fuck off.”

“Oh, charming.”

“You’re the one who came in here without knocking, you brat.”

“I’m not a brat!” Demyx says. “I was twenty when I—”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Xigbar says, closing his eye again. “And you want me to stop calling you brat? Well, stop calling me Xiggy.”

“Aww, but I like calling you Xiggy,” Demyx says, deliberately putting on the whiniest tone possible just to annoy him.

“Fuck off, Demyx.”

“Okay, fine, I get the message,” he says, sighing.

But as he reaches the doorway, he hears Xigbar call, “I’m trying to sleep, come back later if you want. And shut the door behind you!”

A grin spreads across his face as Demyx hurries out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Whenever Xigbar says that, he knows what will happen.

Heat pulses in his groin as he grins, playing a tune on his sitar.

\---

Demyx returns a couple of hours later, after he is certain Xigbar has had a long enough nap. This time, he bothers to knock, and chuckles when he Xigbar yells, “Fuck off unless it’s Demyx.”

He pushes the door open and finds Xigbar sat on the edge of the bed, not wearing his long Organization coat. His normal clothes fit his toned body well, and Demyx grins.

“Did the old man have enough sleep?”

“Fucking brat,” Xigbar says, smirking. “Shut the door.”

Demyx gives a sarcastic salute and shuts the door behind him, locking it. “So… you wanna fuck?”

Xigbar rolls his eyes. “You seriously need to ask? You can be fucking dense.”

“Hey!” Demyx says, but he laughs. He takes off his coat and takes a seat beside Xigbar, staring at him.

Out of all the members of the Organization, Demyx is probably the chummiest with Xigbar. Obviously, he and Larxene hate each other, and he’s indifferent to most of the others, and Axel can be pretty cool, but Xigbar is the only Nobody here he really… likes. And despite how Nobodies aren’t supposed to have hearts, Demyx soon found himself falling for his older, handsome and incredibly strong friend.

And it turns out that Xigbar likes him back. They’ve fucked a few times and slept together in the literal sense, and whilst they bicker and tease each other a lot, Demyx is pretty sure Xigbar loves him. He certainly loves Xigbar, even though you can’t love without a heart.

“But, yeah… I’m in the mood,” Xigbar says, slnging an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close enough for Demyx’s gelled hair to bump his chin. “So… what do you wanna do?”

Demyx sits there, trying to think. He has had so many fantasises, but what should he choose this time?

“I…” It hits him, and his dick throbs, starting to get hard just at the thought. “I wanna fuck your face. Shove my cock down your throat. Fuck you so hard you gag.” Demyx slides away from Xigbar and turns to face him, grinning when he sees a faint blush on Xiggy’s face. “What about that?”

Xigbar laughs, grabs Demyx by the back of the neck and pulls him into a kiss. It’s a hard, rough kiss, teeth biting his lip and Xigbar’s tongue invading his mouth and their noses squashing together awkwardly until they tilt their heads enough, and Demyx moans. He may have only been twenty when he became a Nobody, but he was hardly a virgin. So why can this bastard make him moan with just a kiss like some sort of horny teenager?

When Xigbar pulls away, he grins at Demyx. “Like your puny cock could make me gag.”

“I do not have a small cock!” he cries indignantly.

“Of course you don’t,” Xigbar says, and that infuriating smirk makes Demyx want to smack him. Or fuck him. Or possibly both.

Instead, he just glares at Xigbar. “Just you wait.”

“Okay, so, what’d you want me to do, brat?”

“Sit on the edge of the bed – stop calling me that!”

Xigbar laughs, loud and booming, and Demyx shoves him.

“Okay, okay,” Xigbar says, holding up his hands. “I got it.”

As Xigbar perches on the edge of the bed, Demyx unbuttons his pants and pulls out his cock. Despite Xigbar’s teasing, he doesn’t have a small cock (but Xigbar is bigger than him). He wraps a hand around his semi-hard length, stroking his shaft and letting out a moan.

Xigbar snorts. Demyx scowls at him.

He strokes himself until he has an erection, pre-come leaking from the head of his dick. He rubs his thumb over his head, shivering with arousal.

Still holding himself, Demyx approaches Xigbar, and smirks at him. The heights of Xigbar’s head and Demyx’s groin don’t line up very well, but he should be fine if he bends his knees slightly. He steps closer, bending his knees slightly, and approaches until his cock his inches from Xigbar’s face.

And Xigbar makes eye contact, smirks back and blows on his head.

Demyx gasps with arousal, more pre-come leaking from his erection, and Xigbar laughs.

“You bastard!”

“Hurry up, then,” Xigbar says.

“Okay, okay,” Demyx says, stepping closer and letting his head rub across Xigbar’s lips, smearing them with pre-come. “Oh, so now you shut your mouth.”

Giving a thumbs-up, Xigbar parts his lips slightly, and Demyx eases his erection into the warmth of his partner’s mouth. Xigbar lets his teeth graze Demyx’s shaft, and he shudders. Demyx puts his hands on the back of Xigbar’s head and eases himself in further, pushing in until the head of his cock bumps the back of Xigbar’s throat. He gasps at the unfamiliar heat, and Xigbar chuckles, sending strong vibrations through Demyx’s cock. Demyx lets out an embarrassing yelp, hips thrusting forwards automatically.

And as his hips jerk forwards, his cock jabs something bumpy at the back of Xigbar’s throat. And Xigbar gags, putting his hands on Demyx’s stomach and shoving him backwards. Demyx pulls out as quickly as he can, stepping backwards and Xigbar retches again.

“Are you gonna puke?” he asks.

Xigbar coughs, massaging his throat. “Of course I’m fucking not.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

Certain Xiggy isn’t going to throw up or anything, Demyx’s sudden concern dies away, and he smirks. “So, what was that about my tiny cock not making you gag?”

Xigbar glares at him, eye a bit watery from retching. “Shut up.”

“Wanna carry on?”

“I’m fine, brat. Think I’ve never deep-throated anyone before?”

“Well if you have, you weren’t very good at it,” Demyx says, stroking himself again.

“Shut the fuck up,” Xigbar says, but his lips twitch and Demyx realises he’s fighting back laughter. “Look, I’m ready this time. Get over here.”

Demyx grins, and soon they’re back in the same position, Demyx stood between Xigbar’s spread legs, cock pressed against his lips. Just like before, Xigbar forces him to go slowly, and when those damn teeth graze his sensitive skin again… Demyx closes his eyes, groaning.

Once he’s got his balance and has his hands on Xigbar’s head, fingers digging into his hair, Demyx starts to rock his hips, thrusting into Xigbar’s mouth. He soon realises this is different to a normal blow job; when Xiggy blows him, it’s him who moves and Demyx who stays still. But this time, Xigbar stays still as Demyx fucks his mouth, and he doesn’t know why he finds this way hotter.

He picks up speed, slamming his cock into Xigbar’s mouth again and again. Sweat runs down his back, his balls aching with the need to come, and every twitch of Xigbar’s tongue sends tingles up his cock. With caution, Demyx starts to thrust deeper, going slower as he angles his thrusts and pushes deeper into Xigbar’s mouth. He bumps his throat again and moans, still amazed at how hot it feels. He thrusts slowly and carefully, fucking Xigbar’s mouth as his cock slips down his throat, and Xigbar doesn’t gag this time.

“Xiggy, I’m getting close,” Demyx says, voice jagged his orgasm draws nearer.

And as his legs tremble beneath him, Demyx climaxes, coming down Xigbar’s hot throat as he cries out.

And when it’s all over, he just stands there, trying to catch his breath. He feels Xigbar swallow, throat convulsing around him, and slowly pulls out, flopping onto the bed beside his partner.

He looks at Xigbar, and grins.

“So, how was your little fantasy, brat?” Xigbar asks, lips bright red and shining with saliva.

“Stop calling me that,” Demyx says, shoving him. “But… it was pretty awesome. Thanks.”

Xigbar shrugs. “Eh, whatever.”

“Um… what about you?” Demyx asks, eyes flicking to the obvious budge in Xigbar’s pants.

Xigbar looks at him, and a grin spreads across his face. “You know… I think it’s my turn.”

And Demyx looks at him and imagines Xigbar’s cock thrusting down his throat, and he grins. “Good plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
